【all叶／喻黄叶】偷情（ntr向）
by Mouji
Summary: 偷情-喻黄叶 三俗伦理文 全程开车，污不堪言 心理和生理方面都很脏，后期剧情发展黑化 喻叶交往中 黄叶前炮友设定 ntr，慎
1. Chapter 1

三俗伦理文

全程开车，污不堪言

心理和生理方面都很脏，后期剧情发展黑化

喻叶交往中+黄叶前炮友设定

ntr有，慎

1\. 缄言

夜晚的沉寂被闪烁的车灯和两人忙乱的脚步声划破。喻文州几乎是刚踏进公寓便深深拥吻住了身旁的人。

他们边走边扯动脱去身上的衣物，在滚到床上的时候早已衣冠不整，地上一片狼藉。成年男性的性欲总能在擦枪走火间轻易撩拨。

"前辈，你终于来G市了... "温柔而欣喜的声音从房间内隐约传来，而回应他的只有断断续续的喘息和呻吟声。

"你不知道这段时间我有多想见你...全身心都在想你。"喻文州附在身下人的耳畔处轻声调笑道，顺便往耳廓呼了口气，纯熟的调情手法引发了对方一阵阵敏感的颤栗。"开会时还不小心漏过几次嘴，队员们都以为我换了个人呢。"

"哈哈... 我倒觉得你没有变化，文州。"就算身上已泛起阵阵红潮，叶修依旧没有放弃嘲讽和揶揄。他抬头挑眉望向对方，决定不深究他的"漏嘴"究竟是有意还是无意。"一如既往地多愁善感。还有手残。...唔！"

他的唇瓣被对方强势地堵住亲吻，敏感的性器也已沦陷于对方手中，被肆意搔刮玩弄得挺立发硬。随即他体内的肉棒顶弄到了后庭的更深处。他透过肠壁甚至可以感受到对方的与自己完美贴合形状以及灼烧般的热度。

"好歹我们也确定关系了，就不能多夸夸我吗，前辈..."充满磁性的声音透过粘腻暧昧的水声再次传来，充斥着浓浓的委屈，让向来吃软不吃硬的叶修一时间满面通红，禁不住酥软了身子。"真狡猾..." 他咬咬牙看见对方眼里闪过一丝精光，却还是伸手抚上了对方的汗湿的面颊。

淫靡的气息在褶皱的床单上氤氲开来。在后辈的性器摩擦过前列腺的一瞬间，他的眼前一花，身体剧烈颤抖地缠住对方，随即陷入了高潮如洪水猛兽般汹涌的快感之中。而喻文州也没在对方高潮中瞬间收紧的秘穴里把持太久，稍作抽插了数次便缴械投降。

.

不知过了多久，他们才消磨完因许久不见对方而积攒的情动与温存。

两人躺在床上相拥舒缓了一会儿，肢体交流无意识间变得更为亲密。喻文州感受到叶修毛茸茸的脑袋试探性地埋进了他的胸膛，还乖巧地蹭了蹭，心中顿时涌上一股无声的暖流。他转头望向被帘子半遮掩的窗户，外面的天空已经逐渐泛起了鱼肚白，洒下几缕天光打在尚留温存痕迹的床榻上。

"我发誓，以后再也不坐红眼航班了。"叶修困倦的声音透过被褥闷闷地传来，带着点情事后余韵未消的尾音。自从退役后回到自家里，老爷子和叶秋便开始严格管控他的饮食和睡眠，每天十点半不他轰进床去誓不罢休。而经过这一段时间的调教，叶修惊奇地发现自己居然熬不动夜了。要不是为了躲避家人的视线，他坚决不会选择这种自虐般的航程。

"是啊。前辈一定很累了吧。" 喻文州的语气透着些许听似真情流露的愧疚与疼爱，并保持着一如既往的温柔男友作风，轻吻着怀中人的发旋，似乎全然不介意对方让自己深夜赶去机场接送的事实。"早知道就让你早点休息了，不然我会很心疼的。"

"你能忍住不做？"

"等待这么多年我都忍下来了，几个小时还能成问题？"

口头上应对得极为得体，而当欣赏着叶修印有吻痕的白皙脖颈，感受着对方覆在自己身上正若有若无摩擦的白嫩修长的大腿时，喻文州的目光还是不免暗了暗，上下滚动的喉结悄悄披露了主人的心虚。

他想起自己的大衣口袋里还有一瓶新买的润滑液。这一念头让他终于从飘乱的思绪中清醒过来。

"前辈，我抱你去洗澡吧。"

叶修却没有如惯常般拒绝他，或者说他根本没有作出任何回应。

喻文州略感意外地低头，才发现自己的恋人已陷入了清浅的安眠。他无奈地弯了弯嘴角。

从世邀赛时二人同住一屋起，在夜晚静静注视着领队的睡颜便成了他的一大爱好和特权。两人独处时仿佛时光的流动都会变得缓慢，慢到他忍不住会肖想这位在电竞界足以封神的传奇人物只属于他一人。

占有叶修是他进入职业圈后最长久而执着的愿望。

瞌上双眸的叶修一扫平时的嘲讽的神色，较长的睫毛随着轻柔的呼吸声微微骚动，昏暗的光线更是模糊了面庞的轮廓，显得他甚至有种孩子般的低顺和稚气。喻文州突然有些不忍心叫醒他，打破这如梦般美好而脆弱的光景。

经过一段时间的地下恋情，叶修在世邀赛的结尾当着所有人的面接受了他的告白。他们正在货真价实地交往，和全天下的所有情侣一样简单、自然。这一切到底是梦还是现实？饶是思路明晰的喻文州也偶尔禁不住怀疑这从天而至的巨大幸福。

或者说还是他太过多心。比如现在。

他叹了一口气，抚揉着叶修的发丝，强行平复内心破茧萌芽的万千思绪。他暗自希望着把这段平淡的时光无限伸展，延长。

"前辈，明天和我一起去蓝雨吧。你这段日子消失不见，好多队员都惦念着你回归荣耀大陆虐虐他们呢。"他带着笑意低语着，像是在对叶修说，又像是是在自言自语。

随即他轻轻顿了一下。

"以及… 这次专门为了我来这里，我很开心。"

这句话已经到了轻不可闻的地步，连喻文州都不确定自己是否真正说了出口。

像是突然想到了一些事情，他突兀地沉默了。

整个房间再次陷入了沉闷到令人难受的寂静。

.

在城市的另一个角落，此时的黄少天正因为突如其来的一条短信彻夜难眠。

他在辗转反侧中无数次打开手机，再怔愣地合上，只为将那句话里的信息确认一遍又一遍。

周遭潮湿的空气第一次堵得他心里发慌。

"我到G市了。叶修"

发件人一如既往的简洁风格。

而电话号码显示却是他的队长。喻文州。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

三俗伦理文

脏，乱，崩，ntr

喻叶交往中+黄叶前炮友设定

此章主黄叶

2.暗潮

在清晨的蓝雨的训练营里，黄少天不出意外看到了自己的心上人与队长同时出现的身影。他轻轻揉动着太阳穴，彻夜的失眠导致他浑身酸痛，脑袋里嗡嗡乱作一片。

"哟，少天大大？" 熟悉而慵懒的声音隔空传来，像是一束电流火辣辣地传遍黄少天的五脏六腑，引得他浑身一震。叶修随意披着蓝雨的队服外套，挥了挥手上的烟向他致意。

他尝试去回复一个大大咧咧的笑，但当目光扫过对方脖颈上隐约淡红的印迹时目光一黯，只能摆出一副比哭还要难看的表情。与二人相见的场景他在脑内不知描摹演练过多少遍，可不论在内心做过多少次预演，真正迎接现实时的自己还是会轻易地一触即溃。

当只面对队长一人的时候，黄少天还能装装样子勉强应对过去。队长纵然难以摆平，但他可以假装以好友的身份诚挚祝福他们，抑或用遮天的话唠功力随意调侃。作为最精明的机会主义者，他向来能把自己的秘密掩盖得天衣无缝。

但近观二人亲密的举动却让他感到如坠冰窟。一种难受的错觉占据了他的大脑，像是自己的两个至亲的最重要的人在轻易背叛他，让他独自留在孤苦无助的深渊。全世界都似乎在叛他而去，他不禁这样乱想。

这次他终于装不下去了。

.

以往若得知叶修要来G市的话，黄少天能欣喜若狂上一整天，恨不得让全世界知道自己如等待春游时的小孩般傻傻的兴奋与甜蜜。

当年的叶修还只属于他，二人在两座城市间漂移的目的也只为彼此。正如他每次去H市找叶修一样，叶修偶尔也会专程来找他。白天他们会一起开小号打游戏刷副本刷怪，互喷垃圾话侃天侃地，怂恿对方请客去当地最好的馆子吃饭，再不济也要在自己的泡面里多下一个茶叶蛋。"叶修最亲密的好友" 这个称号赋予黄少天可谓是名副其实。

随着时间的推移，两人间的关系也发生着抽丝剥茧的变质。黄少天向来喜好人多热闹的环境，但他决不允许二人独处的时光被打扰，到头来反而会选择较为安静的地方作为彼此的私会地点。到最后以至于做什么都不再重要，只要是和叶修呆在一起的时光，便能让他幸福到冒泡。

第一次性爱发生在叶修袒露自己性向的夜晚。当黄少天发现自己非但没有觉得恶心，反而还在隐隐兴奋的时候，他才意识到自己已经彻底栽了。他不自觉开始用另一种目光打量自己几年以来的好哥们。在他似有似无的烘托下，二人间的气氛诡异而自然地蒸腾出一股暧昧情热劲儿。

都说情人眼里出西施，而叶修皮肤本身光滑且偏白，眉眼也不似他的性格那般强势，反而显得乖巧垂顺，无意间透露着如奶猫般纯真而又无辜的气息。在那一刻，关于他的一切似乎都转入了慢镜头，就连对方裸露的纤细脚踝都像是在挑逗勾引他的性欲，任一举动都惹得他像是猫爪挠心一般焦灼不已。情迷恍惚间黄少天下意识地吻上去，叶修懵然着竟没有拒绝，只由着他的双手游走撩拨全身，与自己进一步厮磨缠绵。

一吻尽了，叶修方才清醒，使出全身力气推开对方，神色间充满了三观被颠覆似的错愕和不可置信。

"离我远点。" 他后退着直至倚上电脑柜，抽出一根烟点燃，用警告的目光瞪向黄少天。两人相顾无言。半晌，渗入肺部的烟草香气逐渐舒缓了他的紧绷的神经，叶修终于冷静了下来，透过缭绕朦胧的烟气打量起这个举动惊人的后辈及亲友。

"少天，你知道你是直男。" 他的目光复杂而闪烁。

"我曾经是，在遇到你之前。"黄少天立刻纠正叶修，直直望进对方清澈而又犀利的眸子，感到自己的心跳正无限加速，手心也渗出了丝丝冷汗。为了增加说服力，他开始准备酝酿一场长篇大论到令人发指的剑圣式告白。

"我们不合适。"叶修别开头不去看他。"我不知道你受什么刺激了。相信我，如果今天你继续下去，以后绝对会后悔。"

此话听似冷酷无情，但对方是擅长抓准机会的黄少天，眼尖的大男孩轻易便能读出叶修微微怅然的神色里蕴藏的真情。他确定叶修并没有讨厌他的举动，反之是在担心他，抑或在愧对于他。不留余地的拒绝向来是叶修独有的温柔，从不会刻意去拖泥带水，予人暧昧不清的犹豫和折磨。

而所向披靡的荣耀剑圣从不懂得何谓退缩和放弃，不论是在游戏里还是在现实中—尤其是对他所重视的人。每当想起叶修的事情时，他感觉自己身体内的每一个细胞都兴起活跃起来，整个人都陷入了空前认真的境地。

他大步迈向叶修，举止间透露着自信与活力的光采。 学着偶像剧里的桥段，他一手松松地撑在对方身旁的桌面上，另一手扶上对方的肩。在二人目光相撞的那一刻，他感受到叶修的身体明显僵硬了一下，嘴上叼着的香烟也随之掉落。

"和我交往吧，老叶。 "黄少天的神情难得认真严肃，灼热而坚定的视线几乎要洞穿叶修的灵魂，将他一眼望到底。

他略微斟酌了一下，又补充了一句："我不后悔。"

未等叶修的回复，他再次触上对方白皙温热的脖颈，再一路上滑，封缄住他那冰凉柔软的唇。他撬开对方的齿关和唇瓣，把舌头探进了深处，一时间津液和的猝不及防的呜咽声从叶修的嘴角溢出。

地上的烟头在淫靡的氛围里闪烁明灭，最终彻底黯去了火光，只留房间内萦绕的模糊而孤独的烟气。

.

蓝雨的训练营里一片热闹而喧杂的场景。

叶修突如其来的造访让一切异状在蓝雨队员面前都显得没以往那样反常，比如队长罕见的迟到和黄少天史无前例的沉默不语。所有人都围在他的周围问东问西，主要是世邀赛相关的轶事和他与自家队长间的真正关系，甚至管理工会的几个主干都来专程拜访寒暄。叶修被这群八卦的大老爷们折腾得有气无力，只得狠狠瞪了一眼在一旁微笑看热闹的蓝雨队长。

黄少天没有加入这场闹剧，只是心不在焉地操控角色把训练的弹跳动作麻木重复了一遍又一遍。他的意志陷入了从未有过的绝望与昏沉，可大脑还在马不停蹄地运转，伴着外界的嘈杂声思考着一些细枝末节的事情。

比如一直纠结他的，短信发件人的问题。

世邀赛之后叶修置办了属于自己的手机，却没有告诉任何人联系方式，只是一意孤行地径自消失于众人的视线中。然而，他在出远门的时候绝不会忘记带上联系设备—能在下飞机后能联系到喻文州就足以证明这一点。

可他为什么要用喻文州的手机给他发送消息？

他早已隐隐猜到叶修这次来到蓝雨的真正目的，而在收到来自队长手机的短信后，他更是笃定了自己的最初推测。

一旦对此事涉及到更深入的思考，他的心便像凌空遇上一阵寒流，只能无助地皱缩发颤。他终于忍不住起身，阴云笼罩地绕过聚集的队友转角进入厕所。

被围在中间的叶修没有注意到他的突然离去。

与此同时，喻文州看着黄少天失魂落魄的背影，若有所思的眯起了眼睛。

朦胧的不安感如藤蔓般盘绕上升，悄然攫住了他的心。

-tbc-


End file.
